objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/AMBWS (Anti-MollyBee Weapons Store)
Finally the confirmed store for it! Weapons only costs only $10! Except for the legendary things. They cost $1000. Weapons *Pesticide Cannon - Shoots Anti-Bee Spray Liquid! *Snorble Smasher - Inflates fists at supersize and shoots them! *Barrier Bots MKII - Summons Barrier Bots which give you extra armor and FIRE BULLETS. *Grenade - Simple grenades! *Glamour Hammer - Smash enemies with this glamorous hammer! Will dazzle them once their head is bonked. *Bazooka - Normal bazooka! *Anti-Bee Spray Liquid - Says it all! LEGENDARY *Supernova Shotgun - Made out of Solamagmium, this shotgun shoots fireballs which are hot like the sun! Also, that's not all! They produce a fiery nova upon landing. *Glacial Gelum - Made out of Cryofrostium, this thing shoots an iceball which when it lands, becomes a wave full of ice. Yeah, that's good. *Blossom Kabloom - Made out of Terraleafium, this thing will shoot thorns in the air... which sprout into thorny banana bomb turrets. Now that's a jungle! *Thunderjet - Made out of Teslazapium, this thing will shoot lightning bolts which will electrify into living storm clouds which will explode with LOTS of electricity. *Plasmaranger - Made out of Orbplasmium, this will create a Plasma Whip combined with a boomerang. Yeah, it's that cool when it's about to come back to you but spots another enemy. Boomerangs attack when it spots and returns when it's done! *Stony Bowling - Made out of Cragstonium, this will shoot boulders which are like bowling balls. *Merfolk Fishing Rod - Made out of Meraquaium, this will fish up water bubbles which create siren sound waves! *Toxic Roller - Made out of Toxivenium, this will shoot venom barrels made out of Venium. The venom barrels will explode into venom which are actually monsters. OW. *Landshark Sprayer - Made out of Dustgroundium, this will fire Landshark Rockets which creates sandy whirlpools with additional sandy hands. *Ladybug Vomit - Made out of Flytarantium, this will shoot ladybugs in bee disguises. Ladybugs are equipped with their own Stinger Mini-Gun TO KILL THOSE BEES. *Grim Sawblades - Made out of Gravedeadium, this thing will shoots possessed sawblades which will grow roller skates upon hitting. They will then dash and hit enemies. Reminds me of a certain girl... *Firecracker Dancer - Made out of Yeadragonium, this will shoot a chain of firecrackers which bounce around, not until exploding into fireworks which explode into SPARKS! *Jet Airstrike - Made out of Galeswiftium, this thing throws jets which will call multiple air missiles which explode, doing massive damage AND CAUSING MULTIPLE TORNADOES! *Dream Fantasy - Made out of Fairytalefantium, this thing shoots a magical orb which will leave magic orbs when they move, and SHOOT magic orbs! *Gear Raiser - Made out of Techmechium, this thing throws gears which become mecha turrets. Mecha Turrets shoot Pulse Bombs which create a gear-shaped fire nova!! *Mind Monster - Made out of Puzzlebrainium, this thing will either shoot brain waves, levitate enemies, brain freeze orbs, or mind control orbs! Just turn the wheel! *Umbrage Driver - Made out of Umbrashadium, this thing will shoot dark energy waves which create anti-bee black holes! So don't worry if you touch it, you won't get dead. User-related *Deformed Aydoot - Fires chaotic winter melon missiles! Also prepares pepper plants whic explode into a raging inferno. AND fires off poisonous butter which spreads! (Saranctha) *Mini Gaster Blaster - A mini version of Gaster Blaster! Fires FIVE laser beams at a time, summons bone walls to BONE people, and shoots skeletons into the air! *Mixtureperfume - Mixtures + Perfume = WORTH IT. Causes chain reactions with the main perfume! Toxic + Perfume = Spore-Shooting Perfume clouds, Fire + Perfume = Fire Combustion, Ice + Perfume = Flash Freeze, and Charming + Perfume = Trance! *Leafblaster - Fires off leafblast tornadoes which have healing apples which kill bees! Equipment *Sting Protector - Protects you from stings! *Bee Suit - A disguise! Category:Blog posts